supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
News on the harrassment of the Tachimi-Kimmings family
Transcript Michaela: “I am Michaela Blackwood, on the news tonight.” see Maria Tachimi, aged 7 at the time reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, pointing at the pictures Maria: “” (Translation: Look mom, Dio, look mom) nods Satsuki: ““ (Translation: Uh-huh, That’s Dio, who’s this?) Maria: “” (Translation: Jonathan) Michaela: “She is an adorable little girl who is moving to second-grade, She likes Transformers, JoJo manga, video games, reading with her mom, You think that everyone would be showering her with compassion and love.” see a picture of Derek Armstrong Michaela: “But not this man, who has been called the neighbor from hell for taunting this little girl, her family says it’s over a dispute about the girl’s family and her allergy, Drake has more.” see the doctored photo of Leonard Stifflet’s decapitation with Satsuki’s face on the Japanese soldier‘s head in his place Drake: “What kind of man would send these awful photos to the family of the little girl such as this photo doctored to show the girl’s mother on the body of a Japanese soldier decapitating Leonard Stifflet?” also see the doctored photo of Maria above a set of skull and crossbones Drake: “And this one along with the message “I can’t wait until you die” in a shocking neighborhood feud.” see Derek in front of his house Drake: “This man did that and more in a horrible feud in a bid to take away 7-year old Maria Tachimi away from her parents.” see the family with Maria sitting on Martin’s lap, who is holding a King Ghidorah action figure Drake: “According to Martin, Maria’s father, this is all over a dispute about Satsuki’s interests aswell as Maria’s, aswell as the tarot-based faith the family all have aswell as Maria’s life-threatening allergy to coconuts, which caused coconuts to be banned in her school.” Martin: “It was the Wintergreen‘s idea, They told me everyone should know, My daughter is nearing her 8th birthday, That guy said the police wouldn’t believe us, Satsuki won’t even go to the police.” Maria: “Um....” News reporter: “Maria, do you have something to say?” Maria: “I think this happened when I was a baby, Derek believed my own mom and dad were unfit because according to my parents themselves, I was conceived during a wild college party, my father was ashamed of his life, but on to the important part, He blamed my parents for me having a serious coconut allergic reaction, They later told me that Derek’s youngest daughter, who was 2 at the time was saying she wanted a 'baby sister'.” News reporter: “What else does Derek do?” Satsuki: “He would barge into our house with Josephine and take some of my things, that Josephine, he spoils the shit out of her. His wife Denise, on the other hand tried to intervene and discipline Josephine herself, but whenever she got involved, Derek got really irate. He then shouted and yelled at Denise, called her vulgar and disgusting names, slapped her and beat her, slammed her head against the wall, kicked her and punched her in a drunken rage whenever his wife objected or spoke against him taking my things." Marie: “He’s Freddy Krueger, Derek’s mean, he likes to hurt people and takes children away from their parents.” News reporter: “Where did that name come from?” Satsuki: “I watched Nightmare on Elm Street with my husband while Maria aged 3 in the room at the time, she didn’t leave, and when Derek came to visit and he started harassing me, Maria pointed at him and called him Freddy Krueger, Needless to say, he wasn’t happy with that.” Drake: “It’s also been revealed he did this to other families over the course of 20-years, including the family of a child who is blind, claiming that the blind child’s mother took drugs when she was pregnant and abused her son.” Category:News Transcripts Category:Transcripts